Sidewalks degrade with time and use, and must occasionally be closed for repair. Construction crews will close a sidewalk in one of several ways. The crew may simply close the sidewalk without warning or notice, forcing people walking and in wheelchairs (herein together referred to as “pedestrian traffic”) to cross the street, back track and go around the construction, or actually walk through the construction. The crews may also place warnings at proximate intersections, warning pedestrian traffic that the sidewalk ahead is closed and a sidewalk on the opposing side of the street may be available. The crews may also place plywood over or around the construction, so that pedestrian traffic can detour the construction. All of these methods are undesirable. Some involve directing pedestrian traffic into traffic lanes, which are generally only ten feet wide but can sometimes be narrower. Others involve temporary solutions which deteriorate with exposure to pedestrian traffic and environmental elements. Other permanent ramps are heavy and generally cannot be adapted to a range of uses, heights, and environments.
When a curb must be negotiated, a detour can present additional problems. Curbs present significant space requirements for detours. A curb 4 inches in rise requires 4 feet of run, and a curb 8 inches in rise requires 8 feet of run to transition pedestrian traffic over the curb. Further, most curbs are inclined out of the road, so that steps placed next to a curb still leave a gap between the step and the curb, posing a danger to wheelchairs, women in high heels, and others. An improved solution for detouring pedestrian traffic around a sidewalk under construction is needed.